The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an arc electrode, especially for a contact arrangement in a vacuum switch, comprising electrode plates secured to a contact element and serving to take-up the arc base points, neighboring electrode plates being arranged in spaced relationship from one another.
Arc electrodes or arc electrode structures of the aforementioned type are known to the art. However, the mechanical strength of the electrode plates of such state-of-the-art arc electrodes is insufficient, so that if there are not undertaken special measures the danger exists that neighboring electrode plates will be pulled towards one another due to the traction forces brought about by the high parallel currents flowing through the plates, with the result that the mutual spacing between the plates undesirably is reduced.
In Swiss Pat. No. 531,784 there is taught to the art a construction of arc electrodes wherein, for instance, the electrode plates possess indentations which in each instance bear against the immediately neighboring electrode plate in order to insure for the requisite spacing between neighboring electrode plates. By means of these indentations the neighboring plates are in contact with one another, but this however should be avoided.